


The Hog, The Rat, and The Frog

by Absolutelyalphys



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ALL OF IT, Junkrat is trans, M/M, Multi, its all fluff, they need love..., theyre poly and i love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolutelyalphys/pseuds/Absolutelyalphys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really wanted to write something for these three! Its not a big ship, i know, so im writing for these cuties! I'm gonna update with more every so often! They'll probably be either very short or pretty long!<br/>Little edit: i changed the name of the work so it makes more sense! also I hc RH as uncaring to a lot of people, but when it comes to animals hes a huge softie</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hog, The Rat, and The Frog

Junkrat, Roadhog, and Lúcio snuck into the kitchen of the Overwatch base at 5:30 in the morning, they woke up early for movie day. A few were awake, like 76 and Mercy, and everyone with missions that day, the three didn't have missions today, that's why it was movie day. No-one actually knew the three of the men were dating, maybe there were suspicions about Junkrat and Roadhog, but never Lúcio. Mercy and Soldier 76 gave them odd glances when they came into the kitchen so early, and then watched the three ignore them completely as they got snacks, not bothering to even get any breakfast.

The three of them went took the movie room. They piled on the couch, Roadhog was holding the multitude of snacks they took, and placed them in a pile on the other side of the couch, but in arm's reach. Hog and Lúcio sat next to each other, with Junkrat laying on their laps. Hog and Junkrat wanted to watch something with explosives, something violent. Lúcio did not. He had a better movie. In the end, Lú got his way, and the three of them put on Bambi. Lúcio had seen the movie enough times. The other two didnt know what was going to happen, they never watched it. 

When the movie started, Junkrat said, "Lú, listen, i know ya like cute movies n shit, but isn't this just a bit, _too_ cute?!"

"Nah! Of course not! It's going to be fun!" Lúcio had replied. 

It was a decent movie until Bambi's mom died. Roadhog started crying, you'd think it wouldn't be noticeable becasue of the mask, but the mask just makes it sound loud. He was fine with humans dying, but animals was completely different. Lúcio and Junkrat each gave Hog a kiss on his mask to comfort him, and the movie went on. Junkrat quietly munched on popcorn, he didn't understand how this was a children's movie. Lúcio was surprised he got his boyfriends to watch this movie.

"Hey, Hoggie, we can stop the movie if you want, we can put on...what's the one you guys like? Angry Maxwell?" Lúcio knew the title of the movie, but he wanted to joke around. 

"Oi! Ya know thats not what it's called!" Junkrat said with a smile. 

Roadhog nodded, sitting up straight and pushing his mask up. He gave both Lúcio and Junkrat a kiss in return for the kisses they gave him. "Mad Max is a good movie," he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send requests to plushymanor on tumblr, for what you'd like to see!


End file.
